


The Truth About Buffy Summers

by myth_taken



Series: Can't Believe It's Not Canon [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: Buffy Summers is bisexual, but she only falls for girls she can't have.Relationships tags blank because pretty much every Buffy relationship (canon or not) is mentioned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited to include Satsu (I wrote this originally before I read that particular comic, but now I have to include her).

Buffy Summers is bisexual.

As a seventh grader, she falls for one of the girls at her skating rink; the girl moves away, and Buffy is devastated.

As a freshman, she falls for one of her best friends; later, she'll laugh at herself for it. The girl is shallow, and Buffy only likes her because she's pretty and smiles like she has a secret.

Maybe she does. 

But then Buffy has a secret of her own, besides the fact that she keeps falling for girls. That's the end of even her friendship with her Hemery friends, and she has to pack up and cart herself to Sunnydale, which, for a town with such a nice name, is pretty creepy.

The first girl she meets at Sunnydale High is perfect. She turns out to be mean, but Buffy always remembers her opening line: "If you're looking for a textbook of your very own." And later, the girl shows herself to have hidden depths, and Buffy thinks that maybe, just maybe, one of those hidden depths involves liking girls. Liking Buffy.

Nothing comes of it, and before long, Buffy has fallen hard for a boy. That's probably for the better, she thinks. 

She's pretty hung up on the boy for a while, but then he goes evil. But there's still a girl. The other Slayer, who comes back to defeat the newly evil boy. She's not allowed to talk to boys, but she is allowed to talk to Buffy, and Buffy lets herself wish that the girl could be allowed to do more. She never is, though.

Later, Buffy wonders if maybe it's fate for her to fall for other Slayers, because she's done it again: this one's rougher around the edges, and Buffy suspects there's real potential for something there if the girl would take anything seriously. She puts a good amount of effort into it, but suddenly, the girl is the enemy, and Buffy hates herself for loving someone who could go dark so easily.

The next year, there are a couple girls in Buffy's classes who are really cute, but the one who really catches her eye is a boy, and he keeps her busy for a while. Still, even while she's with him, she can't help but wonder how girl bodies are different. She knows how  _her_ body is different, but she can't very well kiss herself.

When she falls for a girl again, it's the same other Slayer as before. And now, there's too much between them, and Buffy can't make a move, and she's not sure she wants to; everyone thinks she's good little straight girl Buffy, even if she's friends with Spike. (Even if she's distracting herself with Spike.) 

When her chance finally comes, when a girl loves her, and she thinks she might love the girl back, it's yet another Slayer, and Buffy is afraid. She says she's experimenting. She says it was an in-the-moment thing. She doesn't say that it might have been the best experiment of her life. The other girls were strictly what-if scenarios; this time, Buffy herself is the impediment. And yet, she can't let herself love. It's too dangerous. Not for her, but for the girl.

Buffy Summers is bisexual, but she only falls for girls she can't have.


End file.
